


The Most Important Day of the Year

by meggidarling



Series: Our Daughter 'Verse [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Birthday, F/F, M/M, Multi, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggidarling/pseuds/meggidarling
Summary: After singing to Eliza, the little girl began to messily eat her cake, getting it nearly everywhere.Barry laughed. “She’s your daughter, Mick.”Mick glared at him. “She’s our daughter, Scarlet. Don’t pretend you don’t eat cake like that too.”Barry let out another laugh, intertwining both his hands with Mick and Len’s. “You’re right. She really is our daughter.”\\It's Eliza's birthday. It's pretty cute.//





	The Most Important Day of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this on the 21st but I guess 30 minutes after midnight isn't too bad!  
> Anyway, enjoy!

Today (September 21st, if you remember, which you should have, it’s a very important day) was Eliza’s 5th birthday and she was over the moon. 

So far, it didn’t feel any different than being 4, but she was still excited. She went to school feeling even happier than she did usually. Len did her hair in a pretty style with a little gold tiara in it. Barry surprised her with a new dress to wear to school (it was dark blue with tiny foxes on it). Mick had made her French toast and a cup of chocolate milk for breakfast. Barry flashed her off to school with a kiss on the forehead, 2 dozen cupcakes for her class, a reminder that Auntie Iris was picking her up, and a promise to see her at her family party tonight.

Barry sped home, a smile on his face. He sat down at the kitchen table and looked and Mick and Len. He was happy he took today and tomorrow off because Len and Mick looked a little stressed out (It wasn’t visible to the untrained eye, Barry just spent a lot of time watching his boyfriends). In a few hours, all the Legends, the Rouges, Team Flash and Team Arrow would fill the house to celebrate Eliza’s birthday party and there was so much to do. 

Barry took one of Mick and Len’s hands in his. “Hey, everything will get done. I’m the fastest man alive, remember?” 

Len rolled his eyes. “Yeah, Yeah. Let’s get started, Sparky.”

Mick chuckled. “I’ll focus on cooking. Len, can you make the cake? You’re better at decorating than I am.”

Len nodded. “Sure thing. Barry, do you want to go pick up Wally and Cisco? They promised to help decorate.”

Barry smiled then flashed away, appearing a second later with the two men. 

“For real?” Cisco squawked, looking a bit green. He put his hand to his ear as if talking on the phone. “’Hey Cisco, can you come to the Coldflashwave household?’ Oh sure Barry I would love to, I’ll come over at a normal human pace.”

Barry huffed out a laugh and patted his friend on the back “Sorry, Cisco. I’m just excited is all.”

Wally smiled. “So what can we do?”

Mick smirked. “Oh Kid Flash, I thought you would never ask.”

The next few hours could be described as nothing less than a shitshow. Barry and Wally were nothing but blurs as they ran around the house. Barry was speed cleaning, making sure that all of Eliza’s toys were away and all the framed pictures were free of dust. Wally was in charge of setting up the extra chairs, being as there was going to be an absurd amount of people filling the living room. 

At some point, Oliver, Felicity, Laurel and John arrived and were immediately put to work. Oliver was pulled into the kitchen to help Mick make dinner, John was tasked with putting up the decorations that Cisco couldn’t reach and Felicity was given a bunch of photo albums and told to make a video to play when Eliza blew out her candles. Laurel oversaw John and Cisco because, honestly, those two needed all the help they could get. 

Even the Legends and the Rogues, when they arrived around the middle of the day, were put to work. Ray and Nate were sent to get balloons, while Sara and Amaya went to go pick up Mick, Len and Barry’s present to Eliza. Jax and Hartley were tasked with setting up the princess castle tent that Oliver had brought over. Shawna and Lisa helped Felicity, supplying her with pictures that (purposefully) weren’t in any scrapbooks. Lisa also had the very important job of reminding Barry, Mick and Len that everything was going to be okay. Roy and Mark didn’t really help much, but they didn’t start any trouble, so they were going to count that as a win.

At around 4, the set up was winding down. The living room had been transformed into a fire and ice kingdom, complete with the castle tent that Hartley and Jax has set up (truth be told, they spent 2 minutes setting it up. The rest of the time they were busy flirting and trying to distract Wally so they could flirt with him too). Once the food was done, Mick and Len relaxed slightly, plopping down on the couch in the living room. All of their guests settled too, sitting down where ever they could find space.

Iris had picked up Eliza from school at 3 and had taken her to CCPD to buy the others a little more time. Barry sent her a text to let her know that they were ready and plopped down on the couch in between Mick and Len. “Iris will be here with Eliza and Joe in 45 minutes. Are Sara and Amaya on their way back with Ellie’s present?” 

Mick pulled out his phone and checked it. “According to Maya, she and Blondie are on the way back. They should be here in 10 minutes.”

Barry nodded before leaning his head on Len’s shoulder. The older man immediately relaxed and wrapped his arm around Barry’s shoulders. Once Mick’s phone was away, Barry took Mick’s hand in his and gave it a squeeze. “You guys planned a beautiful party.”

Mick raised Barry’s hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back of it. “We planned a great party, Red. The gift was all your idea and you got everyone to help us. We did this all together.”

Barry lifted his head to look at Mick and blushed. “Do you think Ellie will like her gift? I mean, you don’t think it’s a little old for her? She’s only 5, I don’t think she’s going to understan-” Mick cut off Barry’s rambling with a kiss. 

Len chuckled as the blush on Barry’s face grew darker. “She’ll love it, Scarlet. Even if she didn’t, which she will, it’s not like that’s the only thing we got her.” 

Barry was silent for a moment, but eventually nodded. “Yeah, that’s true. You both always know exactly what to say, don’t you?”

Before either Mick or Len could respond, Wally let out a huff. “Get a room, you three!”

Len quirked his eyebrow. “Like you’re one to talk, Kid Flash? Or have you, Jax and Hartley not been flirting at all of the family gatherings?”

Jax and Wally blushed, while Hartley just looked smug. “Whatever, Old Man.” Hartley said, which caused Len to frown. “Why don’t we get this party started?”

Barry smiled. “Sure, Hart. Why don’t you find us some music while Len, Mick and I set up the food?” 

Hartley narrowed his eyes. “You just want to make out in the kitchen, don’t you Allen?” 

Barry just winked and led Mick and Len out of the room. 

Mick chuckled. “If you wanted to make out, Red, all you had to do was ask.” 

Barry rolled his eyes. “There will be minimal making out! Our daughter will be home any minute and this food needs to be warmed up and set up.”

Len smirked. “But there will be making out?” 

Barry blushed. “Only a little bit! I mean it Len, we need to finish setting- MMPH!” Barry was cut off when Len crowded into his space, locking their lips. The blush only darkened when Len pulled back and allowed Mick to take his place. When Mick pulled back from Barry and pressed his lips to Len’s, Barry could only watch in amazement, as he wasn’t strong enough to rush them. A few moments later, his ogling was interrupted by a loud voice in the door way. 

“Well, well, well. I thought Hartley was kidding when he said I had to stop you from slobbering into the pasta.” Sara teased, one hand linked with Amaya’s, the other holding a little green bag. “Here’s Eliza’s gift.” 

Mick and Len pulled apart lazily and smiled, not at all embarrassed like Barry was. 

“C’mon, Sara. Let’s go check on the real party.” Amaya pulled the blonde out before she could try to embarrass Barry anymore. 

‘Thank you’ Barry mouthed at Amaya, who just giggled and nodded. 

Len looked as if he was going to pounce on him, but Barry just raised his hand. “None of that, Leonard. I said minimal making out. That was much more than minimal, therefore that’s cancelled and now it’s time to set up the food.”

Len pouted. “But Scarlet.”

Mick chuckled and patted Len on the back. “Don’t whine, boss. Maybe if we’re fast enough with the food we can make out a little more before everyone else get here.”

Barry shook his head and laughed. “Unlikely, but if that will get you guys moving…” Before he could even finish his sentence, Mick and Len were off with speed that would rival the Flash’s. Barry rolled his eyes lovingly. “Men.”

~*~  
20 minutes (and some making out) later, Iris and Joe arrived with Eliza. She squealed when she saw all of her family, as she only expected those from Central to make an appearance. The party went surprisingly smooth given their track record. Everyone was friendly with each other (some a little too friendly) and seemed to be having a good time. 

An hour or two later, Eliza declared it was time for presents. The Legends went first, as they all chipped in for one present. It was two small replicas, one of Len’s cold gun and the other of Mick’s heat gun, each with served as a nightlight. Each of the replicas had a small lightning bolt carved into the side. Eliza looked at them in wonder, too excited to even vocalize how much she loved them. Instead she just launched herself into each of the Legends’ arms. 

The Rogues had a similar idea, as they all gave Eliza a few bigger gifts. From the look of the gift receipt, they all appeared to be acquired legally. The first present was a doll that Eliza had been begging for. The second was a new set of ice skates (apparently without telling Len, Mick or Barry, Lisa offered to teach Eliza how to skate) and the third was a set of Captain Cold, Heat Wave and Flash action figures. 

In addition to the princess tent that Oliver had brought, Team Arrow also gifted Eliza an obscene amount of clothes. It appeared that Felicity, Laurel and Thea (who couldn’t be there, so she made up for it in gifts) had picked most of them out, as they were smaller versions of outfits the three women already owned, but some pieces, namely a hoodie and a little pair of green converse, were clearly picked out by Oliver. John clearly picked out the hockey jersey, as he smiled smugly at Felicity when Eliza immediately picked out and put on over dress. 

Iris had gotten Eliza her own notebook and set of gel pens. According to Iris, Eliza expressed an interest in journalism and writing, which she pounced on. 

“Who am I to deny my favorite niece when she has an interest in the best field of work?” She had said wen Barry quirked his eyebrow at her. 

Joe, Iris and Wally had gotten together a fixed up a dollhouse that Nora had left for Barry, just in case he ever had a daughter. Barry had forgotten about the old dollhouse, as it was the last thing on his mind when Joe mentioned that he moved it into the West’s basement. But Eliza seemed to love it. The dollhouse was nearly taller than her, with an open back so she could play in each of the different rooms, all of which had Iris had designed to resemble the house they were currently in. 

“Thank you for saving it, Joe. I never thought I would have a use for it, but now I can’t imagine anyone but Eliza having it.” Barry whispered to his foster father, eyes watching his daughter as she bounced around the dollhouse.

Joe slapped his son on the back. “I get it, Bar. No need to thank me.” 

After Eliza calmed down, Len called her over to the couch that he, Barry and Mick settled down on to. He started with their smaller gifts; a few more stuffed animals (because she, according to Barry, didn’t have enough), a few toys for her to play pretend with (like a fake campfire that Mick picked out), and a new nightlight. 

After the child calmed down, Barry pulled out the little green bag that Sara had given them earlier. “Ready for one last present, Ellie?”

The little girl nodded excitedly, plopping on the floor in front of her fathers. 

“Okay, Snowflake, open it carefully. We don’t want it to break.” Len said to their daughter, who was making grabby hands on the bag. 

Mick huffed out a laugh and nudged Barry. “She gets the grabby hands from her papa.”

Barry ignored him, only rolling his eyes and handing Eliza the bag. Just like her Daddy had said, Eliza was very careful opening the bag. She gasped when she saw it, tears welling up in her big blue eyes. 

“Do you like it, Little Spark?” Mick asked.

The little girl nodded, holding the gold and silver charm bracelet in her little hands.

Each of the charms represented someone in Eliza’s life. For Len, Mick and Barry, there was a snowflake, a flame and a lightning bolt. There was an arrow for Oliver and Thea and a canary for Laurel and Sara. For Cisco and Lisa there was a golden computer charm. The Rogues insisted the angel wings represent them, even though Eliza was too young to understand the irony. For Joe, Iris and Wally there was a tiny compass that pointed West. For the Legends, they had a small hourglass and there was a little beaker for Caitlin. One charm, however, caught Eliza’s eye more than the rest of them. 

“Who is the paint brush for, Daddy?” Eliza asked, petting the small gold charm with her index finger. 

“That’s for your mama, Snowflake. She loved painting.” Len said. Though it was hidden to the guests, Mick and Barry knew that Len was holding back a few tears. 

“Oh.” Eliza replied, her own eyes filling with unshed tears. “Can you put it on for me, Da?”

“Sure, Squirt. Come up here.” Mick answered. He took her tiny wrist in his hand and clipped on the bracelet with less struggling than Barry expected. “There, all done.” 

Eliza smiled brightly before she lunged into Mick’s arms. “Can we have cake now, Da?”

“Sure, Little Spark.” Mick put Eliza on his hip and moved to the dessert table on the other side of the room. “Red, can you grab the candle-thanks.” He said, as Barry had put the candles in the cake before Mick had even finished asking. 

After singing to Eliza, the little girl began to messily eat her cake, getting it nearly everywhere. 

Barry laughed. “She’s your daughter, Mick.”

Mick glared at him. “She’s our daughter, Scarlet. Don’t pretend you don’t eat cake like that too.”

Barry let out another laugh, intertwining both his hands with Mick and Len’s. “You’re right. She really is our daughter.”


End file.
